1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to videoconferencing and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing a private conversation channel in a videoconference system.
2. Background of the Invention
In a multi-user (e.g., more than two users) conventional videoconference system, the audio and video streams from one participant node are transmitted to all the other participants involved in a conference call. The audio streams from all the participant nodes can be superimposed within the system and sent to all the participants, or the combining can be done at each receiver. Video streams, on the other hand, are delivered on separate transport channels to all the participants. A participant is able to choose the video streams to decode for viewing. In such a case, a participant should hear the conversation of all the participants, including him or herself.
Very often, however, a small number of participants prefer a private conversation among themselves. Those participants join the videoconferencing from different locations. Therefore, they are not able to use the audio/voice channel of the videoconference for their private conversation due to the audibility of everyone's voice carried over the regular voice channel.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a private voice channel for selective participants of a videoconference call.